


Ice + Fire

by schneefink



Category: The Adventure Zone: Balance (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneefink/pseuds/schneefink
Summary: Even Lup couldn't melt an entire ice cave when it collapsed on her.





	Ice + Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexie/gifts).



Later, Taako swore, he would make fun of Lup for _days_. Weeks. Months. He'd _told_ her that the snow world was terrible and they should all just stay in the Starblaster for the year, but noo, Lup thought that a picnic in an ice cave was romantic, and of course Barry, the besotted fool, went with her. "Don't worry, if the cave collapses I'll just melt it all," she'd said with a grin, holding fireballs in her hands, and Taako had thrown his hands into the air and left them to it.

He should have insisted, he thought as he waited for Merle's healing to take effect. He should have known - _Lup_ should have known, _Barry_ should have known – that even Lup couldn't melt an entire ice cave when it collapsed on her. It probably had only collapsed in the first place because she'd been playing with fire. 

Merle's healing closed the wounds and knit the bones back together, but when the dwarf's magic was depleted for the day, Lup and Barry's skin was still cold and blue. Taako transmuted the remains of their robes into the fluffiest, warmest blankets he could imagine and gestured to Magnus, who wrapped the blankets around them several times until only their faces were visible. 

Then Taako glued the ends together. For being so stupid, Lup and Barry deserved to be stuck in blanket rolls for a few hours. Almost dying in an ice cave, how lame was that. Taako shouldn't even have worried, really, they deserved it, and the cycle was almost over anyway, they'd be back soon. What was he even still doing here, they'd wake up on their own eventually, no need to watch them.

"They'll be okay," Magnus said, putting a hand on Taako's shoulder.

Whatever. Taako stayed.


End file.
